


The Brit and the Spider

by Lmontague421993



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Friendship, Graphic Description, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmontague421993/pseuds/Lmontague421993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tracer has always blamed herself for allowing Gerard to die, and Amélie to be taken.  So, after King's Row when she finds out that Widowmaker is her friend and one time lover Amélie LaCroix what lengths will she go to in order to save her, and keep her safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alive

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at titles so I apologize. I wanted to post this and the name was holding me up so I just wrote something; if you have any suggestions send me a note.
> 
> I have been in love with this world since Blizzard has announced it, so I decided it is time for me to write something based on these awesome characters. The great thing is that there is such a rich story that has still to be explored so it gives me a relatively blank canvas to draw on with this story. With that being said I already have my own idea about these characters so it might not match the lore perfectly.
> 
> This story will focus on Tracer and Widowmaker, but in the context of the larger world and the rebuilding of the Overwatch team.

Lena Oxton was pacing back and forth in the staging area, for the first time in a long the Overwatch agent known as Tracer was nervous.  She had not slept at all last night, because she was so anxious and nervous about today’s mission.  This was unusual for the British agent she was usually so carefree and happy.

“Tracer, you need to calm down everything will be okay,” said Angela Ziegler, also known as Mercy, as she finished getting into her Valkyrie suit. 

“But, what if I made a mistake in convincing Winston and the old man to let us do this?”

Mercy smiled and walked over to her and put her hand on the younger agent’s shoulder, “No, this is what we are supposed to do we are the good guys, remember you are the one that always tell everyone that.  Gerard and Amélie were my friends as well and if there is even a slight chance of bringing her back I think that it is our duty to try.”

 Tracer looked at the older German woman and smiled, “You are right of course, I am just worried that she is completely gone, replaced by this monster.”  Tracer did not verbalize her other worry but that would be one secret that she took to her grave.  She could not admit that she had betrayed her mentor.

Just then Winston came over the intercom and said, “Mercy, Tracer, are you ready?  Genji, Fareeha, and McCree are waiting for you in the transport we will brief you on the way to the drop point.”

“Yeah, love, we are heading out right now.”

Tracer and Mercy exited the staging area and walked out to the tarmac and up the ramp to the transport.  Pharah, Genji and McCree were in fact already there waiting for them as Tracer slipped past them and into the pilot’s seat.

As she settled into the seat she looked over the controls, everything seemed fine to her. “Overwatch command this is Tracer, all systems are green requesting permission for take-off.”

“Tracer, this is Overwatch command you have permission for lift off.”

“Thanks, love,” said the British pilot as she pulled the transport up and took off towards the European mainland.  Once the cleared the skies around Watchpoint Gibraltar Winston voice came over the income and said, “Okay agents, get ready for your mission briefing.  Today you will be heading to Barcelona, Spain in hopes to catch the Widowmaker before she is able to take out her target which is the Prime Minister of Spain.”

“He is a major ally to us since we have reformed; he has overlooked the activity at Gibraltar these past few weeks.  However, his second in command has not been so forgiving, my guess is that Talon is trying to get rid of him in hopes that his successor will crack down on us.  You can expect them to be out in full force.”

There was a pause and no one said anything for a second, then it was Genji who broke the silence and said, “What of the Widowmaker, you said capture.”

The silverback gorilla sighed and said, “Yes, it has come to our attention recently that the Widowmaker is none other than Gerard LaCroix’s wife, Amélie.”

Tracer kept quiet, but Jesse spoke up and said, “You are kidding me right?  Amélie could not even hold a gun let alone assassinate anyone.  Plus she is blue, Winston how did you get this information.”

Tracer now realized that she had to say something, “Do you guys remember when Mondatta was shot in King’s Row.  Well, I was there and got a good look at the assassin, I know it sounds crazy but I am sure that the Widowmaker is Amélie.  I just have a feelin.”

“We are doing this on a feelin, come on!!” exclaimed the former outlaw.

“It is not just a feelin, Winston and I have been tracking her movements since then in the months since King’s Row something has changed in her patterns; she is not shooting to kill anymore.  Something changed after our fight.”

“That is not a good reason to go after one of the deadliest assassins today.”

This time it was Solider 76 on the over the comm that said, “I hear you McCree, but even if she is not Amélie it would still be valuable to take one of the top Talon agents in alive.”

“I guess that you are right, so what is the plan?”

Winston came back on the line and continued with the briefing.  “Well, we have information that the assassin will occur when the Prime Minister is giving a speech about paying down the debt outside of the presidential residence.  Given what we know about Widowmaker we there are only a handful of perches around that fit her MO. Fareeha you will be perched in one of them out of sight.

Genji we have talked to the minister and he is willing to have you as a bodyguard just in case a mistake is made and she manages to get a shot off you deflection will be key to making sure that he stays alive.  Tracer and Mercy you will be in charge of the search, if you find her you are take her alive.  Are there any questions?”

“Good, Tracer what is your estimated ETA?”

“Twenty minutes, Winston.”

“Good, Soldier 76 and myself will be in contact the entire time if you need anything.”

“Thanks, Winston,” said Mercy, as she cut the comm in the cockpit. 

“Why are you on this mission Mercy,” asked Pharah.  “You usually take on combat missions unless you are in a support role.”

“Amélie, is my friend and I promised Gerard that I would find her and bring her back.  Any other questions?”

Parah shook her head and Mercy turned back to Tracer who she could tell was still nervous about the mission.  “Don’t worry, my child.  It is going to be okay, we will get Amelie back.”

Tracer nodded and just tried to focus on flying the transport trying to make everything else just fall away.  And after a little bit it seemed to work, in no time they had arrived in Barcelona and they were offloading.

“Okay, everyone we have ten minutes until the Prime Minister arrives.  Everyone get into position, there can be no mistakes with the Widowmaker on scene.  Let’s go Tracer.”

“Aye, aye love.” And then she and Mercy took off to look for the elusive Talon assassin and one time best friend.

After ten minutes they had searched about half of the perches but still had a ways to go.  Genji came over the comm and said, “The prime minister is on the move and is heading out.  How is the search going?”

“We still have not found her.  Pharah do you see anything?”

“Negative no contacts yet,” she replied.

Just then Mercy said, “I think that I found her.  Bell tower overlooking the square.”

Tracer turned from her position and looked for the spot.  She saw it, the bell tower was not too far away.  “I am on my way now.” 

“Tracer, wait for back up,” Mercy call over the comms.  But, Tracer ignored the German doctor.  She took off at a dead run and blinked several times until she was close. 

“The prime minister is coming out now, we have to move quick Mercy.”

“I am the next building over I am going in,” replied Tracer

“Tracer, don’t do anything stupid.”

“Sorry, luv you are breaking up, can’t hear you,” said the Brit as she pulled the comm out of her ear and stuck it in her pocket.  She was going to bring Amelie back to Overwatch if it was the last thing that she did.

As she sped up the stairs she remembered their fight in London and stopped.  Just as she looked around the corner to landing right before the top of the tower she saw it the venom mine that had caused her so many problems in London.  So, she is here thought Tracer to herself, as she blinked past the proximity mine and up to the roof.

She stopped on the landing and as she spotted the Widowmaker with her rifle in her hand, staring down the scope getting her target in her sights.  “Okay, luv turn around nice and slow, you are surrounded.”

Widowmaker realizing that she had been sold out and had no choice slowly raised her hands in the air.  As she turned around she looked at Tracer and said, “So the spider has been caught in a web, how ironic.”

When Tracer saw a small smile grace her lips she knew that this was Amélie.  “Amélie do you remember me?”

There was a confused and angry look on her face as she said, “Amélie no longer exists, cherie.  She was my first victim, I am the Widowmaker.”

Tracer almost broke down crying right there, “Okay, fine you can believe that if you want but I know that Amelie is still there somewhere, and I am going to find her.  Now, hold still you are being brought in for multiple acts of terrorism.”

She laughed a cold and cruel laugh.  “Your pitiful organization no longer has the authority to arrest me, you are the ones who are violating the law.”

As Tracer approached the assassin, she flicked her wrist and a grapple shot out of her wrist and knocked Tracer’s pulse pistol out of her hand.  Widowmaker charged at Tracer as she was still reeling from the attack and hit her square in the ribs.  Just then there was a flash of light and Tracer rewound her position.

She was now behind Widowmaker and hit her in the back before blinking and getting around the other side of her missing Widomaker’s elbow.  Widowmaker managed to block her attack this time and launched her powerful leg at her side.  It hit her square in the ribs, and Tracer could feel the bones give under the force of the kick.

Tracer blinked again, and rushed Widowmaker tackling her to the ground.  “Amélie, listen to me it is Lena I know that you must remember.”

Widowmaker didn’t say anything she just wrapped her legs around Tracer and flipped her over so that now she was on top.  Tracer again blinked away from the incoming punch, before rushing Widowmaker as she saw her go for her gun. 

Tracer kicked the gun off the tower, and pushed Widowmaker back to the ground.  “Amélie, come on now.  I know that you are still in you can fight the conditioning, remember when you and I used to cook on Sunday afternoons for Gerard?”

“I told you Amélie is gone, she was weak and I destroyed her.  I am all that is left,” she said with a huff as she pushed Tracer off of her and jumped back to her feet and tackled Tracer to the ground. 

Widowmaker raised her first to punch Tracer but this time Tracer did not even put up any defense.  “I cannot do it anymore if you are going to kill me just end it already.  I have already failed you once, I cannot stand to fail you again.  I promised Gerard that I would bring you back to Overwatch, back to your family,” said Tracer as she started to cry.

But, instead of punching her Widowmaker paused, and looked down at her.  “Mon petit chou?” said Widowmaker, as a recognition and softness returned to her eyes.

“Yes, Amélie do you recognize me?”

“Lena, please help me I do want to do this but the conditioning is to strong.  You need to kill me before I can do anymore damage.”

Tracer just shook her head and said, “No, I cannot do that Winston and Mercy can help you I promise whatever they did to you we can undo it.  We are the heroes after all, that is what we do.”

Amélie was now crying and said, “It is not just the conditioning, I have been unable to stop myself from killing all of those people.  It is horrible, to watch yourself kill people and not be able to do anything to stop it.”

“That was not you luv, that was Talon.  The blood is on their hands not yours; you are the victim in all of this as well.  Just as much as any of the people who have been killed.  I promise that we can get you through this. 

Amélie smiled sadly and said, “The conditioning is too strong, there is no way to remove it.  She was right it is as much of a part of me now as my soul.”

“Bollocks luv, I have noticed that ever since London you have missed most of your targets or only wounded them you are stronger then you give yourself credit for.  You can beat this or at least control it.”

She didn’t say anything, she just looked down at Tracer like she was struggling to keep herself in check.  Then, just as soon as it appeared the recognition disappeared and the cold eyes of Widowmaker returned.  Then, she raised her fist again and punched Tracer repeatedly.  Just as Tracer was about to black out she hard Mercy scream, and fired something at Widowmaker and the assassin fell to the side.

Then, Tracer saw McCree and Mercy run over to hear as Mercy pulled out her Caduceus Staff and said, “Lena stay with me.”

Lena just smiled through her bruised face and said, “I saw her, Angela.  I saw Amélie, she is still in there somewhere we have to get her back.”

“We will Lena, but for now just relax.”


	2. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented and left kudos. I was pleasantly surprised, as a result I felt inspired to write another chapter ASAP, it is a pretty short chapter but I hope that you enjoy it none the less. This chapter will begin to delve into the backstory of these two characters and their past together.
> 
> As you will see I have a headcanon which says that Widowmaker and Tracer where together before she was taken by Talon. 
> 
> For those of you that don't live in the UK, Irn Bru is a Scottish soda which is just as popular as Coke or Pepsi products in Scotland. 
> 
> So, I hope that you enjoy this second chapter of the story. As always leave a comment, kudos or share if you like it. I love to hear from people what they think about the story and I will do my best to get back to you.

The first thing that you need to know about Lena Oxton is that she is openly gay and proud to be so. Tracer had always known that she was into woman, and she was not ashamed of it; she would tell anyone and openly flirt with women.  So, when Tracer met the tall, long legged, dark haired woman for the first time instantly had a slight crush on Amélie, but it was not until later that Tracer had fallen arse over tits for the beautiful Frenchwoman.  It was not something that she was proud of falling for one of her friend’s wife but there was nothing that she could do about it.

 Lena had become good friends with Gerard and Amélie within months of joining Overwatch; the older couple had taken the young Brit under their wing.  She met Gerard after she worked on a mission to take out Talon operatives who were inciting violence against Omnics in London.  After the mission she met Amélie when Gerard introduced them. 

They quickly became friends as Tracer and Gerard had the same views on the world; and she loved to spend time with Amélie who taught her how to cook.  It was Amélie who had first invited her over to their house for supper after she learned that Tracer was living off of instant Ramen, popcorn, chocolate biscuits, Irn Bru, and tea.  She was appalled and could not believe that was what Tracer was living off at the Overwatch base.  So, at first they would invite the Brit for “proper food”, and eventually she and Amélie become inseparable.

Amélie and Tracer would spent time in between her missions, cooking, shopping or just hanging out.  At first it was innocent enough.  After the Slipstream accident Amélie was the one person that Tracer felt that could turn to with all of the problems that she was having.  She would spend hours cooking and listening to the young Brit recount all of the horrors of the accident and the events that followed. 

Then, when Amélie came over to her house one day crying about how Gerard and her had gotten into a huge fight over his work Tracer couldn’t help herself, so when Amélie leaned in for a kiss she kissed her back; and that was the start of their relationship.

******************************************************************************************************************

“Lena, are you okay what is wrong?”

Tracer rolled over in the bed to face the woman who was talking to her.  “Nothing luv,” replied the petite Brit not wanting to worry her lover, she had to deal with this herself.

 “Ma Cherie, you were tossing and muttering in your sleep that is not nothing.  Are you still having nightmares from the Slipstream accident?”

“Nah luv, I am just buggered from the mission today.”

The Frenchwoman looked at her with a stare which could only be referred to as deadly.  “Lena, you need to talk to someone about this; every time I am over this happens, I am worried about you.  I know that you are strong but there is nothing wrong with admitting that the accident still has you shook up.”

“Sod it, why do I even try to put anything past you; you know me too well,” Tracer laughed as her hand traced the bare hip of Amélie LaCroix, caressing her skin.

“No trying to distract me,” said the Amélie as she pushed Lena’s hand off her hip.  “If don’t want to talk to me that is fine, but then you need to go talk to one of the doctors at Overwatch.”

“You know that I can’t do that, luv, you know that.  If I do they are going to think that I am loony and take me off active duty.”

Amélie pulled her in close and hugged her, “I don’t care; I just want you to be healthy and safe.”

Lena sighed, she knew that there was no use trying to argue with the Frenchwoman; she had this power over her that she was not entirely comfortable with.  There was just something about the woman that held the Overwatch agent powerless.

“Fine, I will go tomorrow, but for now I just want to lay here with you and forget about everything else.  You don’t have to go back tonight do you?”

“Non, cherie.  Gerard is off on another mission.”

There it was the fly in the ointment with this entire relationship.  She wanted to be with Amélie, but she was Gerard’s wife; Tracer sighed, why did this have to happen to her.

Amélie must have felt the sigh because she said, “Lena, Gerard has grown distance and abrasive since he got promoted as the head of Overwatch’s counter-terrorism unit.  He is never home and when he is he barely even acknowledges me.”

“I know luv, but that is no excuse for what we are doing,” said Tracer, uncomfortable talking about one of her friends like this to his wife. “Don’t get me wrong I love you more then you will know, but, it still feels wrong to me.  He was one of the first agents I befriended when I came to Overwatch; he was really great to me and taught me a lot, and now I am shagging his wife.”

Amélie slapped her, “Do you have to be so crass? Mon Dieu!”

“Sorry luv, but enough about this let’s have some fun before the morning comes,” she said, as she threw the sheets off them and slid down the bed.

Later that day she would receive a call from Gerard telling her that Amélie had never made it home.  She had been so relieved when she found her wandering the streets a day later that she had not given it any thought.  So she was completely taken by surprise, just like the other members of Overwatch when she disappeared two weeks later after having murdered her husband in his sleep.

To this day Tracer still blamed herself for what happened to both Amélie and Gerard.  She thought that if she just hadn’t been with Amélie that everything would be okay.  So, she had dedicated herself to ridding the world of Talon and finding Amélie and bringing her back to her family.

******************************************************************************************************************

“Tracer, can you hear me?”

Tracer opened one her eyes, the other one she couldn’t get open.  “Where am I,” she crooked, as she looked around.

“You are back at Watchpoint Gibraltar,” said the voice that she now recognized as Mei.

Tracer sat up and looked around, it was indeed the medical center at the base.  She didn’t remember how she got back here, the last thing that she remember was….

She turned to Mei and asked, “Amélie, how is she?”

Mei smiled and said, “That is just like you Tracer, she is fine, or at least much better off then you are.  You have several bad lacerations and bruises, as well as a couple of cracked ribs.  Mercy managed to repair most of the damage and you should be back to full strength within a day or so. 

“Where is she?”

“She is down in one of the holding cells right now.  Winston, Mercy, and 76 are down with her right now.”

Tracer jumped off the table and said, “I need to go see her.”

The Chinese climatologist stepped in front of her and said, “I don’t think that is a good idea, Mercy said that you should take it easy for a while.”

Tracer pulled herself up and glared down on her and said, “No, I am going down there and no one is going to stop me.  Not you, not Mercy, not even God himself.”

Mei just nodded and said, “Fine, fine, I won’t stand in your way.”

Tracer moved to the door and it slid open for her.  She turned and moved down the hall as fast as she could, Mei was right Mercy medical prowess might be great but it was not magic; her ribs still hurt from the kick.  As entered the elevator she hit the button to the holding area, she was nervous. 

She had been so focused on getting her back that she never even took a second to consider what she had been put through.  Talon had the ability to recondition Amélie to be a mindless killer, so it was quite possible that even with all of the gifted scientists in the base currently that there would be nothing that they could do to help her.  And that thought terrified her more than anything else, to think that she had succeeded in her goal only to fail to save her mind, losing the Amélie that she had known forever.

As the doors open she heard the sound of voices, “Brûle en l’enfer, putain.”

As Tracer walked she saw that they were holding Widowmaker in one of the old cells and Mercy, Winston, and soldier 76 were talking in hushed whispers in the corner.  “Wow, that is some mouth that you have on you luv!!”

Mercy looked up and shook her head, “How am I not surprised that you decided to come down here?”

“Because you know me too well Mercy,” said Tracer as she smiled and walked over to them.  “So, Doc, what is the prognosis?”

“Well Winston and I were just talking about that.  First of all you are right, I ran a match with the DNA that Overwatch had on file for Amélie she is indeed the same person.  Talon seems to have done a great deal of enchantments to her body, everything from lowering her core temperature to enhancing her night vision; some of which can be reversed and some are permanent.”

“Okay, Doc but what about the important part.  What did they do her personality, this is not Amélie standing in front of me right now,” said 76. 

“True, I was just getting to that if you would give me a moment please.  They have also conditioned her mind into the Widowmaker personality that you see now.  I am going to have to do more tests before I know anything about how deep it goes and if there is a way to reverse it.  Tracer, before you blacked out you mentioned that she was still in there?”

Tracer sighed and looked at the blue woman sitting on the cot in the cell, who now was just staring at the wall not moving a muscle, “Yeah, as she was attacking me she stopped for a second and the said that I needed to kill her because the conditioning was too strong.”

Mercy patted her on the back, “Don’t worry Tracer we will think of something.”

“I hope so Mercy, I hope so; i cannot lose her forever.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, I am still have a bit of a writer's block. Please bear with me as I try to figure some of this out, I am new to this :) Next chapter should start to get more interesting. As always if you like it leave kudos, comments and share it with everyone. It is nice to see that people appreciate it.

“I still don’t understand why we are doing this, we are still fugitives from the law and she is a wanted terrorist,” said Hana Song as they were all sitting around the table in the briefing room. 

“Plus, Talon will want her back,” said Hanzo.  “We can deal with so many enemies at once.”

Just as Lena was about to open her mouth Mercy stepped in and said, “Hana, Hanzo, you have to understand Amélie was a close friend to all of us who were here before the fall of Overwatch.  We have a duty to help her if we can.”

The two of them didn’t respond to this, they were the newest members of Overwatch and had no idea about the history; and as brash as she was even she realized that this was a topic that she was not going to win on.  But, McCree did speak up, “I know no one wants to bring this up, but IS she the same person that she was before.  I mean the Amélie that I remember was nothing like whoever that is we have in holding.”

“That is not her fault,” said Winston.  “We all know what Talon is capable of.  You are right McCree that is not the woman that we knew, but I believe that the person is in there somewhere.  We just need to find her, the reconditioning is strong but all reconditioning does is to implant another personality it does not get rid of the old one.  Don’t we owe it to Amélie and Gerard to try and see if we can help?”

There was a general murmur of agreement around the table, and McCree said, “Don’t get me wrong I don’t disagree with you, I am just worried that there is nothing left to save.  But, I guess if there is anyone who can find a way to get her mind back it is the two of you.”

“She will also be under constant guard, so none of you have to worry,” said 76 as he looked around the table at the agents assembled.

“Any more questions or concerns? Okay, great Mercy and I will start working on a solution to help her tomorrow morning, for now she is not going anywhere and she can’t hurt herself or anyone else; the rest of you go get some sleep.  It has been a long few days, our work is just beginning,” said Winston, as he got up from his chair signaling that the meeting was over.

The agents got up from the table, and most of them headed off to their rooms.  But, Mercy, Tracer, and Solider 76 hung back with Winston.  When the rest of them were gone Solider 76 said to Winston, “Be serious with me, what is the likelihood that you guys can do this.  She would be a wealth of information in our fight against Talon.  She would know better than any other resource that we have about their structure, resources, bases, with that information we could cripple them.”

“Well, I am not sure of the odds until I perform so tests in the morning.  But, we have to be careful because we don’t know if they have any safeguards in place.  If we mess up we could permanently damage her brain and nervous system, we are going into uncharted territory even for Mercy and myself,” said the large silverback gorilla as he pushed his glasses up.

“If that happens can we still get the information from her?”

Before Winston could say anything Tracer jumped in and got right in his face, “I don’t know what Talon has done to you, but you will not risk her health and sanity for a little piece of information.  Overwatch is better than that, not that you would understand.  We are the good guys, we do not treat people like weapons,” said Tracer, in a low growl which was completely out of character for the normally chirper Brit.

“Calm down, Oxton, you are letting your feelings get in the way there are more important things at play here.”

Mercy put her hand on Tracer’s shoulder as Tracer took another step closer and clenched her fist, “Tracer, I get how you feel but there is no point in arguing with someone like him.  But, let me say this, my only goal is to make sure that we get Amélie back to her old self in one piece.”

“Thanks, Winston, Mercy, I really appreciate, I am glad that some people remember what we stand for.  If you need me I will be down in the holding cells.”  She said as she turned and headed out the door.

Mercy turned back to the two of them and said, “Winston, I will see you in the morning.  But, I am tired I am going to bed.”

“See you in the morning, Doctor.”

As she walked out of the door she stopped and whispered to 76, “Stay away from her, I can do things that will make a bullet look like an easy way out.”

Then, she walked out into the hall and she saw Pharah standing there.  Mercy smiled, the woman could always bring a smile to her face.  “Hey, what are you doing here?”

“Just waiting for you,” she said as she took the German doctors hand.  “It has been a long day are you ready to go to bed?”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

They started to walk back to Mercy’s room, “So, what do you think?  Do you think that you will be able to save her?  I hate to see you so angry.”

Mercy looked at her, “What do you mean angry?  I have not said anything.”

“You don’t need to see anything Mercy, I have known you for a while now and I can tell when you are angry; and it makes you angry to see your old friend like this doesn’t it.”

Mercy was surprised, Pharah was amazingly perspective and caring; a rare trait, but highly important, in a soldier.  Mercy smiled, “I have known Amélie since she came to Overwatch, we were the same age and quickly became friends.  She was such a kind and gentle soul when she first came here; so in love with her husband, so full of life.  She used to love to cook, dance,  and sing.  But, Talon has warped her into something cold and ruthless; I cannot let that stand, I am going to bring back the old Amélie if it is the last thing that I do.”

Parah smiled, “Of course you are my love, and it is so sexy to see you so determined.”  The door to their room slid open and Mercy pulled Pharah in and kissed her.  “Let’s not worry about it for the night and just have some time together.”

“Well, if that is the doctor’s orders who am I to disobey,” she said in between kisses.

 

As Tracer paced back and forth in the elevator she was nervous, as much as she didn’t want to admit it they had a point.  What if they couldn’t save her?  What would happen to her?  She couldn’t bear to have come so close just to not be able to save her mind in the end.

When the doors open Tracer saw that Zarya was sitting down at the chair in front of the cell.  “Hey Zarya, your turn to be down here?”

“Da, I have thee first watch.”

“Oh, well you can go if you want I will watch her,” said Tracer with a smile.

“Nice try little one, but I am not leaving you alone with the spider down here,” said Zarya as she shifted in her chair.

Tracer pouted and said, “Why not you don’t trust me Zarya.”

The large Russian woman let out a booming laugh and said, “It is not that I don’t trust you, but you are безумно влюбленный дурак.”

“What does that mean?” said Tracer who had no experience with Russian.

“It means lovestruck fool.  So, it is not that I don’t trust you, she will take advantage of you.  She has eyes like ice, she is planning something,” said Zarya as she motioned to Amélie who was still sitting on the bed staring at the wall.

“How do you know that?” said Tracer, she didn’t want people to learn about the history between her and Amélie.  It was something that she was not proud of, and she didn’t want her fellow Overwatch members to know about that, it was something that was best to keep quiet.

Zarya smiled, and said, “You people need to learn to keep to be quiet, you would not survive long in Russia.  I was not sure until you confirmed it. But, I see the way that you have looked at her, I know that look it is unmistakable anywhere you are in the world.”

“Okay, please don’t anyone Zarya, I don’t want anyone to know.  I know that I am not going to win an argument Zarya, so can I just sit here and try to talk to her?”

Zarya thought about a second and said, “Sure, I do not seem the harm in that.  Here.” She got up and pushed Tracer her chair.  “I am just going to sit over here, don’t open the door but other than that feel free to do whatever you want.”

Tracer nodded and spun the chair and sat down crossed on it and looked at Amélie who was still just staring at the wall.  “So, Amélie, do you remember me?”

She didn’t say anything, she just sat there staring at the wall.  “Come on Amélie, I know that you recognized me earlier when we were finding.  Do you at least remember my name?”

Amélie turned to her and said, “You are Overwatch Agent call sign Tracer.  Twenty six year old British national, youngest person ever to join Overwatch, because of an accident with the experimental Slipstream program you know have the power to rewind and accelerate time.  Currently number four on the Talon watchlist for interfering in Talon activities in England.”

The words were so crisp and mechanical and did not at all sound like Amélie, it sounded like a machine.  Talon had wiped away not only her memories but her personality as well; Tracer did not even know what to say in response to that.  “Come on Amélie, you have to remember something.”

“My name is not Amélie, she is dead my name is Widowmaker.”

“That is not true, I know that Amélie is in there somewhere.”

Just then Amélie got up off the bed and walked over to the side of the cell and looked Tracer right in the eye and said, “She was a weak fool in a loveless marriage, I am better and stronger than she ever was and she is not coming back, you insipid fool.”

Those words cut Tracer to the core, to hear those words almost made her lose hope.  “But, then it dawned on her that if she remembered that there had to be other memories looked away in there and if there were maybe that meant that despite what she said the only Amélie was in there as well; the Brit was not about to give up on her so easily.  Winston and Mercy would be doing their experiments in the morning.  However, maybe Tracer could help by retelling her some of her memories from before the capture.

“You remember the first time that you ever had a proper British meal?”

The woman just igorned her and went back to sit on the bed.  “You were so appalled by it…”


End file.
